mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Askren vs. Andrey Koreshkov
The fight was for the Bellator welterweight title with Ben Askren defending; both men came into the fight undefeated. The fight was Andrey Koreshkov's first loss. The fight would also be Askren's final Bellator fight. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves, Askren shot for a double, Koreshkov sprawled to the clinch. Askren hip-tossed him, Koreshkov's up. Hip-tossed him again, over unders. He's taking the back. 4:35. Odd position. Turned to mount, not good. Koreshkov seems much weaker. 4:15. Askren with a front headlock. He mounted again. Two or three rights under, Koreshkov gave up the back eating two more. 4:00. Askren pulling guard with a guillotine. 3:35 as Askren let it go and took the back again. Not sure what Koreshkov's problem is. Askren has a hook. Has the standing back. 3:15. Askren working a single. He got it, 3:00. He has the back. This sucks to watch. Three right hammerfists. Another. Standing back. Dragged him down, 2:35. Two or three right hammerfists. Both hooks, 2:15. A right or two under. A left there. A right elbow, another. Another. A right hammerfist. 2:00. Both hooks once again. Working on the choke. Lost it. This might put me back to sleep. 1:35. Thinking choke again. 1:15. Lost it. Koreshkov tried turning out. 1:00. Askren still has the back. A left elbow, three or four left hammerfists. Front headlock turtling Koreshkov up. 35. Fucking yawn. Koreshkov trying to sweep. The New Mexico crowd booed, Askren landed several right elbows to the body, hammerfists. Koreshkov landed a right elbow backwards, Askren smiled. The first round ended, 10-8 Askren. "You're doing real good," they told Askren. The second round began and Askren avoided the glove touch, shot for a double, Koreshkov sprawled and went to take the back, Askren rolled. Koreshkov has the rear crucifix. Askren turned on top to side control. So the round's over. All but the yawns. 4:35. Askren landed rights, mounted. He landed four rights. Has the back now. 4:15. 4:00. Askren started a USA chant from Koreshkov's back raising his fist, lmao.. Both hooks. Askren landed three or four rights. A left and a right. 3:35. The crowd kept the chant up. Two right elbows to the shoulder. Lefts and rights under, mainly rights. 3:15. Askren thinking choke. 3:00. Lefts under. Small cut under Koreshkov's right eye. Right hammerfists under, five of them, right elbow. 2:35 remaining. Some perfunctory right hammerfists. 2:15. A left elbow to the thigh there. No hooks, some rights under. More. 2:00. Stepping over. Maybe for an arm here. To the other side. 1:35 as Askren kneed the body. He stepped over again. To the other side. 1:15. He has that arm pinned, two right elbows. Has the right arm trapped too, right hammerfists, three of them. 1:00. Scattered boos. "Elbow!" Koreshkov regained half-guard. Askren landed two right hammerfists. 35. He still has that arm pinned. Lol even Jimmy Smith looks bored over there. 15. A few short rights as Askren passed to the full crucifix. Three more. Four more, the second round ended, 10-8 Askren, Koreshkov was half-carried to his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves, Askren faked the shot but ate a big knee when he did shoot in, got the double and had the back. Hanging off. Koreshkov rolled, Askren kept it. Turned to mount. 4:35. Rights to body. Right elbow. Rights and lefts. 4:15. Left. Has both hooks. Rights under, more. 4:00. Right elbow to the back. Scattered boos, rights under. 3:35. He turned to mount, rights under. More there. More. 3:15 with a right elbow. Two rights and a left. 3:00. Three right hammerfists, four rights under. Thinking choke. 2:35. This motherfucker is the cure to insomnia. Right hammerfist, took away the basing arm. 2:15. Askren turned to mount, two rights, his arm's handcuffed under him. He landed several right hammerfists, right elbow. 2:00. Right hand. Left. 1:35 with a left and a right. Pinning that arm. Boos. Two rights. 1:15. Eleven little right hammerfists, crowd booed. 1:00 left. Askren has the back, three rights. Koreshkov rolled and pushed off, Askren was just too good, kept the back. 35. Lefts under. Just dominance... Has north-south here, kneed the body to side control. 15. Two rights to mount. Played to the crowd, looking around. The third round ended, 10-8 Askren. "He's a tough kid, make him work," they told a calm introspective Askren. A lot of defensive striking advice on how to set up the initial takedown basically. The fourth round began. Koreshkov stuffed a double sprawling, Askren pressed forward and got another to side control, loud boos. Mounted. Other side of side control, arm triangle. 4:35. Remounted with it, lost it. Two rights, another, two more. Another, 4:15. Another. Another. Three more from the back, ref warned him, another. 4:00. Askren mounted easily. That left arm's trapped grotesquely under Koreshkov. 3:30. Askren got the crucifix, sort rights. Side control. Right elbow there, two more. 3:15, remounted. Few rights. Four rights, two right elbows there, another. 3:00. Askren asked "How many times do I gotta hit him?" Kept talking, more rights. Boos. A left. "Start moving." 2:35 with a left and several rights and right hammerfists. "Gotta go." Rights. Askren talked again. Landed a right. Two right elbows. "Gotta move now or I'm gonna stop it." Askren got the back, rights under there. 2:15. Right hammerfists. Another right, another, another. Lefts. "Let's go fighter, let's go!" Rights under. Lefts and rights. Left and a right and the ref stopped it, wow.